


Home

by Casmonster1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both finally find what they were missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Three dates and Sebastian already felt comfortable around John. It could be the shared military past, maybe something more.

But he still had to be careful, Jim finding out about his soldier- where the hell did that come from? It wasn't even like they were together, just having fun which was new for Seb, attachment led to pain, but he couldn't help feeling so strong.

John was handsome, slightly damaged like him, War did that, you were never the same.

Sebastian stopped outside the of the pub, which had become their meeting place. doing a quick check before entering. His eyes landing on their usual spot, he got a small skip in his step when he saw John was already seated.

"Hey, Sebastian." John smiled, he had found himself wanting to spend more time with the Ex-Sniper but had not wanted to mention it. 

Sebastian wanted to pin John and kiss him with all the passion he was feeling, ravage the man until he couldn't breathe, Sebastian sat down, flagging down a waitress to order a beer. " I'm glad you came, John."

Don't scare him, I need to be kind, take it slow.

"Why wouldn't I? I like spending time with you, I'd-" John stopped himself, taking a drink.

"You'd what?" Sebastian knew where this was headed and he wanted it too.

"I would love to spend more time with you." John reached over, taking the others hand.

Sebastian felt electricity when they touched, God it was beautiful. "I would love that also, but-"

John pulled Sebastian up, throwing money down. "No, no buts, it's decided now follow me."

Sebastian stayed quiet as he followed John, not asking anything when he was directed to a car.

John stopped at his flat, turning the car off and leading the man upstiars. Closing the door behind them. "Last chance to back out?"

Sebastian didn't want to think, he wanted someone to love him as much as he loved them. "I'd like to kiss you, John."

And with that sentence they both were loved and finally home.


End file.
